1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a high pressure plunger for use on drain, sink, and toilet, more particularly one, which is structured in such a way as to be suitable for use together with an air pump to get rid of a blockage with high-pressure air.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A simplest conventional plunger includes a handle, and an inverted rubber bowl joined to a lower end of the handle. A blockage in a pipe is loosened, and got rid of by means of exerting suction and air pressure on the blockage repeatedly with the plunger. However, suction and air pressure producible with the plunger isn't very great, and it is possible that a blockage remains in a pipe after having been slightly moved with the plunger.
The inventor of the present invention taught an improvement on a plunger, and was granted U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,301 for making this improvement. The plunger includes an upper base, a pressure ball under the upper base, a correlative tubular shaft extending vertically through the pressure ball, a handle pivotally connected with an upper end of the correlative tubular shaft, a connecting rod connects to the correlative shaft, and a lower end stopper threadedly connected with the lower end of the connecting rod. The pressure ball can store air supplied by an air pump or compressor through an air inlet. The handle can be operated to move the correlative tubular shaft away from the upper opening of the connecting rod, thus letting the air stored in the pressure ball flow through the correlative shaft, the connecting rod and the lower end stopper into a clogged pipe or drain for clearing passage with a large force of pressured air.
However, because air stored in the pressure ball will travel a long distance through a narrow passage before it flows through the lower end stopper, and because the opening of the lower end stopper is small, the plunger still can't get rid of a blockage in a pipe or toilet effectively.